


与陆奥守的刀装对话

by Aslan_Vienney



Series: 秃头乱舞 [5]
Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 在刀乱这个读心游戏里玩刀装对话实在是太好玩儿了。金：肯定，绿或黑：否定，银：处于金和绿之间





	与陆奥守的刀装对话

**Author's Note:**

> 在刀乱这个读心游戏里玩刀装对话实在是太好玩儿了。
> 
> 金：肯定，绿或黑：否定，银：处于金和绿之间

如果可以选择，你愿意回到原主身边吗？金  
庆幸我成为了审神者吗？银  
是否介意被爱？银  
如果我离开，你愿意等我吗？银  
我是一个称职的审神者吗？绿  
是否觉得我对新选组有所偏袒？银  
现在的生活怎么样？银   
你觉得自己是一个随便的人吗？金  
你愿意和我出生入死吗？绿  
你爱我吗？绿  
如果可以，你会更换审神者吗？金  
当初选择了我是一个正确的决定吗？银  
我真的有那么差劲吗？银  
介意我离开吗？金  
想当近侍吗？黑  
愿意为我带来三日月吗？银  
今天想做吗？银  
想要后入（金），正面（银）还是骑乘（绿）？金  
想用道具吗？绿  
我想离开了，你放我走吗？金  
我是一个很差劲的婶吗？绿  
对不起，我昨天……说得是气话，你原谅我好吗？金  
啊，我真的……好喜欢你，那你喜欢我吗？绿  
那你爱我吗？金  
那我们以后一直在一起好不好？金  
刀剑乱舞是读心游戏吗？金  
你愿意为我带来大般若吗？绿  
不愿意的话我换人锻刀了？黑  
可是我很想要啊，给我搞一个来嘛？绿  
那这样吧我们锻100发不出就算了。金  
那个……今天咪总给我带来了大般若，你有不开心吗？金  
啊但是人家来都来了，你会和他好好相处的吧？绿  
那你可别讨厌咪总啊？绿  
可是人家是和你一起在第一部队长大的……你真的要讨厌人家吗？银  
你会和我一直在一起吗？绿  
我想写你的自渎play可以吗？金  
那磨磨蹭蹭呢？绿  
你的水仙呢？黑  
最近过得好吗？银  
你是觉得我最近烧资源烧得太多了吗？黑（图层问题吧，我明明一开始看到是金的）  
这都不算？那你是觉得我要一直锻到白山出来才算咯？绿  
哦所以你归根结底就是不想让我出白山吧？金  
你是柠檬精吗？绿  
说错了，你是柠檬精转世吗？黑  
最近怎么老是搓个黑的，是对我有什么意见吗？绿  
是心情不好吗？银  
你是觉得最近跟不上进度所以心情不好吗？绿  
其实你可以坦诚一点的，在我面前不用这样。  
金  
所以开心一点，好不好？金  
我爱你。银


End file.
